Give Unto Me
by TheDarkOne8703
Summary: Sky seeks comfort in the arms of the one woman he can trust and doesn’t realize how much it will cost him.


Give Unto Me

_I have been watching you from a distance _

_But distance sees through your disguise_

_All I want form you is your hurting_

_I want to heal you_

_I want to save you from the dark_

_Give unto me you troubles_

_I'll endure your suffering_

_Why should I care if they hurt you?_

_Somehow it matters more to me _

_Than if I were hurting myself_

_Save you I'll save you_

**Note: **This song belongs to Evanescence and I do not own the characters.

**Timeline:** SPD

**Genre:** Angst/Drama

**Summary:** Sky seeks comfort in the arms of the one woman he can trust and doesn't realize how much it will cost him.

The darkness surrounded them, he fell exhausted onto her chest, and her arms were wrapped around his shoulders while one hand was on the back of his head. Their panting breath filled the room and all he could do was lay there. He knew he should say something, needed to express what that meant to him, needing to tell her that he wasn't using her. He had sought her arms because he trusted her, now she was gently cradling him to her body, stroking his hair and his back.

"I-" he began but to his surprise, she cut him off, gently shushing him.

"Don't, just lay here, we'll talk another time, for now just rest," she insisted, he looked up into her eyes and then pressed a soft, passionate kiss to her lips. She kissed him back, and then continued to run her hands on his back and in his hair.

As he let sleep overtake him he heard her whisper, 'I love you,' and he couldn't summon the strength to say it back. The next morning he woke in his room and had no idea how he got there, jumping up he scrambled into his pajama pants and found a note on his desk.

"_I had Jack bring you to your room, I didn't think you'd want to wake up in my room,"_ was written in a feminine scrawl. Embarrassment immediately filled him, he did not want anyone else to know and now quite possibly they all did. After showering and dressing he found the B Squad in the break room, Jack was reading on the couch with his head on Z's lap as she zoned out, her hands running through his dreadlocks unconsciously.

"Sky? What's up?" Bridge asked as he glanced up from a new gadget he was working on and at a closer glance was Sydney's hairdryer.

"Nothing, where's Sydney?" he asked, Bridge pointed back towards their rooms.

"Thattaway, trying to do something with her hair since her dryer broke," he said, Sky nodded in thanks and left the room, desperately seeking Sydney.

Knocking on her door she answered, wearing a light pink, silk bathrobe.

"Good morning Sky, come in," she said and stepped aside; he went in and waited until her door slid close before he began.

"Are you going to act like last night never happened?" he asked, Syd paused and bit her lip her glance darting from him to her bed and back.

"No, I thought that maybe you did," she said, after a pause then continued, "I mean you Mr. By the rules just broke one of the major ones. I don't mind though, its nice being with you when your walls are down, seeing the real you…"Sydney trailed off and sighed, she walked away from him to her vanity where she sat on her stool and stared at her reflection with sorrow in her eyes.

Sky crossed to her and knelt down behind, he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his forehead on the small of her back.

"Sydney…there's so much I need to say to you, so much I have to say, but for some reason I can't. I've kept myself closed off from everything so much that I've forgotten how to say a simple phrase. Sydney, I-" The door slid open and Bridge walked in holding up her hair dryer.

"Syd, I fixed-oh, sorry," Bridge stammered and then after turning red he set it down on the floor and quickly left. Syd sighed and Sky held onto her tighter.

"Sydney, I-I love you," he whispered after a few moments of silence.

"No need to force it," she said, after hearing his tone, Sky felt tears prick his eyes for the first time since he lost his father.

"I didn't mean it like that Syd, it's been so long since I said it. I didn't think I could feel love again after my father's death, my mother completely shut off and sent me here when I was young I haven't felt the love of anyone and I didn't think I wanted it or needed it. But when you came along and I grew to know you, I tried to deny it for as long as I could but last night, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I love you Sydney, I think I have at first sight," Sydney smiled; she loosened his arms and turned in her seat. She lifted his face to hers kissed his lips lightly, her arms wrapping around his head.

"I'm sorry for your suffering Sky, that is why I took you into my arms," Syd said, Sky then paused as something hit him.

"Where was Z last night?" he hadn't even taken a second thought to the Yellow Ranger.

"I told her to go see Jack which is what she does anyways in exchange for her silence," Sky nodded, he would usually make a fuss but he realized that he didn't care any more.

The two sat in silence then gently pulled apart, and Syd gave a fleeting smile.

"I have to get ready, you should go," she whispered, Sky nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then wordlessly left her room.

A week had passed since the night that Sky had taken refuge in Sydney's arm when Z approached him as he sat in the lounge. Z's face was white as snow and her eyes were filled with worry.

"Sky, Sydney needs to talk to you," she stated, Sky and Sydney hadn't discussed that night but whenever they were off duty they would spend the time together.

"What's wrong Z?" he asked, Z shook her head and walked towards Jack.

"Talk to her," she stated and Sky hurried off to the girl's room. After knocking he rushed in to find Syd sitting on her bed, staring at something within her fingers.

"Sydney?" he asked, she looked up, her blonde hair falling away from her face, revealing her tear-streaked face. He knelt in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, she lifted the object in her fingers and he glanced from her to it. It was a pregnancy test and from the key on the stick it read positive.

"Sky, I'm pregnant, I'm going to have your child," she whispered.

Fin


End file.
